Midnight Blue
by Twisterfan9
Summary: Isabelle,Gwen's mother,is wanted in the kingdom.When she's finally found,her children Gwen and Alex are used as Duncan's slaves.Time passes,Gwen and Duncan's most trustworthy assistant and friend,Trent,start to feel a romantic connection.
1. Chapter 1

******Gwen P.O.V**

I walked through out the dark forest with my little brother,Alex,still wondering where we're going."Mother!"Alex called out,getting as worried as I 're not worried that we would get lost,since we've been through the woods since we were young,but mother was greatly finally made it to the cottage,we made are way to mother's room where she was lying peacefully started coughing,Alex got the bucket of cold water we collected from the river nearby,and let me drown the piece of cloth in it.I slowly settled it on mother's forehead.  
I pushed my brown hair behind my ear(Gwen's hair is brown in this story since she gets it from her mother) not wanting it fall in front of my face again."Don't worry my darlings,I'll be better by morning,"Mother muttered through her dry lips,Alex gave her a cup of picked it up with her weak fragile hands and gulped it down slowly.  
"I have something special for the both of you,"She announced shortly pulled out a silver ring,"This was your father's ring and his father's ring and now it shall be yours,son,"She spoke,putting the ring on Alex's pulled out a long box from underneath her bed,she opened it revealing a beautiful black and midnight blue dress."This was mine when I was young like you,try it on,see if it fits,"She told me.  
I left to the other to change into it,I walked out slowly,twirling around a bit so she can see the whole view,"Its magnificent,"She said in between tears.

**Trent P.O.V. **

"We've found out where she lives,"I informed the king."Can you be more specific? "He replied."Isabelle"I dropped his glass of wine, shattering into little pieces with wine splattered all around,"Are you alright, your highness? "I Duncan laughed uncontrollably,"That's wonderful!"He finally spoke,"Bring her to me, at once!"  
We headed off to the south woods, we finally came upon a cottage, here goes nothing.

_Isabelle is Gwen's Isabelle was 15 she would shoplift bread from the market place for her poor family, when she was 25 she became more active into crime so one night she broke into the King's castle (which was Duncan's father at the time) and stole some rare bad thing was is that the king had to repay a village for providing his kingdom with food and cattle. It took the village 4 months to come and get the jewels and since the jewels were stolen, the leader of the village killed the king and stopped providing food and cattle for the kingdom. Duncan furious with Isabelle for his father's murder and the kingdom going bad decided to hang found a way to escape and has been missing ever since...until now_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwen P.O.V. **

"Do you like it?" Mother questioned.I smiled and nodded to her,Alex hugged her,"Thank you"he thanked.A tear fell against his and I knew her time was running out from this world. No matter how much she denied it, we knew the truth, all of us did.I joined the embrace with Alex and will be our last moments together as a is precious, we have to make the most of it.  
I had my arms wrapped around mother so tight, never wanting to let , I had to, hearing a knock from the front brother headed for the door and answered it,"How may I help you, sir?"Alex inquired."Does anyone by the name of Isabelle live here?"asked the on earth would be outside this late at night, and what would they want with my mother?"Yes, she is greatly sick, who's asking exactly?"Alex wondered."The king,"the man replied. The king! What would the king want with my mother? "May I collect Isabelle? "the man spoke, "she is very important to the king."Alex, growing suspicious, answered,"You may not!"The man noticed my presence and stared at me with his kind green eyes.I couldn't help, but turned and looked back at my brother,"I see this is bad timing, I shall leave now, "he glanced back at me, "Good night,"he finished and left without saying another word.I had to admit that he was quite charming and growled,"Who does he think he is, trying to take mother away from us like that!"  
I finally realized that I was still wearing my dress mother got for me, I dressed into my night gown.I kissed mother on the forehead ,"Sweet dreams,"I thought. It has been a long night, time to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trent P.O.V.**

Duncan won't be so happy about this, he's not one to be patient. He is going to to have to wait then, it's not like he would kill me. Sure, he has the power to do that, but he won't. I know because I'm his most trusted subject and his closest friend, we've known each other since we were 11-years old.

"**WHAT**?"Duncan screeched. "I did not capture Isabelle," I repeated. "I can kill you, you know!" He yelled. "You won't though," I smirked. Duncan glared at me with his teeth clenched, probably thinking, "Does it look like I'm fucking around with you? Get smart with me again and watch what will happen!" So maybe I had a little doubt on my mind about Duncan never killing me, but I had to tell him the new information. "Isabelle is greatly sick," I informed. "That's not a good enough of a reason to just let her go!" Duncan screamed. "Two people live with her," I continued. At this point, Duncan calmed down. "Who are they?" Duncan questioned. "I don't know, I've never seen them before," I answered. "Hmm...interesting," Duncan muttered to himself. "What is it?" I wondered. "The two people must be her children, and to think that it was just some silly rumor," Duncan told.

Duncan paced back and forth thinking, "I could possibly use her kids as my secret weapon and keep her locked up in the dungeon. Her kids will be my servants, suffering, thinking their mother is dead, while we torture Isabelle for every mistake they make. When the time's right, we'll tell them that their mother's alive and make a deal with them," He explained. So they were Isabelle's children, I should have known, the daughter looked similar to Isabelle. this was strange to me, when Isabelle lived in the kingdom I've never seen her with any gentlemen. So hearing the townspeople mention Isabelle having children would just be lies and rumors to me.

"The son can be very stubborn though, he refused to hand over Isabelle, although I can understand," I spoke. "I know, I know, but I guess we'll have to do this the hard way, Duncan sighed, Go get some rest, tomorrow will be a very busy day." I nodded my head and walked to my room.


End file.
